


Concealed

by Screaming_Silence



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Fluff and Angst, I promise, I'll update tags as I go, It'll get better, M/M, poor hinata, poor kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_Silence/pseuds/Screaming_Silence
Summary: After the loss against Aoba Johsai, Hinata began to practice more and more. Overcome with fatigue and exhaustion, he passes out during practice. Just how far will Hinata push himself and will someone be able to help him overcome everything he is struggling with?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea since the end of season 1. I just didn't know what to do with it for a while so...yeah. I'll just leave this here.

   Hinata was tired. His head felt heavy, his body hurt and he just wanted to lay down and go to sleep.

_'No. You can't. Not yet.'_

   He was currently at school practicing with the rest of the team. It had only been 15 minutes and Hinata was already extremely out of breath. All they had done was stretch and warm up, only just starting receives.

   "Hinata?"

   Sugawara had walked up to him, a worried expression on his face.

   "Yes Suga-san?"

   "Are you alright? You seem a bit tired."

   "Really? I feel fine."

   Hinata hated lying. Especially to his senpai. He only lied when he had to and there weren't many situations where that was necessary. He actually felt like he would pass out but if he told the truth he would be taken out of practice and would be restricted from practicing as hard with everyone else and staying after with Kageyama. He has to practice. Especially after they lost to Aoba Johsai.

   Sugawara looked skeptical but nodded his head anyway.

   "If you get too tired just let someone know, okay?"

   "Yes senpai!"

   They continued with practice and finished recieves, going on to spikes next. Kageyama and Sugawara got in their positions at the net while the others lined up to spike. The whistle sounded and they got to work. First Asahi, then Tanaka, then Nishinoya, and then Hinata. He tossed the ball to Kageyama and ran. Kageyama in turn tossed to Hinata, who jumped and spiked.

   That's when Hinata felt it. Felt all the fatigue from staying after practice, working as hard as he could to get better, hit him at once. Right when he landed, his knees buckled and he fell. Right before losing consciousness, he heard a series of cries, but Kageyama's worried shouts seemed to stand out the most.

* * *

 

   When Hinata woke up, the team was crowded around him, worry spread across their features.

   "Hinata?"

   He turned forward the voice.

   "Suga-san."

   A sigh of relief overflowed from the team.

   "Thank goodness. How are feeling?"

    _'How am I...feeling?'_

   There were too many things he could say to answer that question.

     _'Sad, angry, scared, tired, anxious.'_

   But the only word that escaped was...  
"...Useless."

   Everyone looked shocked. This time Daichi spoke.

   "What do you mean, Hinata?"

   Hinata began to sit up, but immediately felt dizzy and had to be helped by Sugawara, who looked at Daichi.

   "We should take him to the nurse, Daichi."

   "Right. That would be best. Kageyama!"

   The setter stepped up upon being called.

   "Yes?"

   "Take Hinata to the nurse."

   "Right."

   With that said, Kageyama helped Hinata off of the floor and picked him up on his back. Feeling his head spin, Hinata groaned in protest, but nothing was said between the two as they made there way to the nurse. They walked in silence the whole way, not knowing what to say to the other.

_'Please don't ask. Please don't ask why I'm like this. Why I'm doing this.'_

   Hinata was scared. He didn't want Kageyama to know that he had been practicing harder and longer than he should. He just wanted him to leave. Let the nurse take care of him and go back to practice.

   It seemed like luck was not on his side.

   "Seems like no one is here," Kageyama said when they entered the room. 

   Kageyama walked over to the bed to the immediate left of the door and set Hinata down. Hinata refused to look at him and kept his eyes trained on the white sheets. Feeling the bed dip to his right, he knew Kageyama had sat down. He didn't need to look at him to know that Kageyama was mad.

   "You need to take better care of yourself, idiot."

   Hinata inwardly cringed.

_'Stop.'_

   "You can't be stupid and go pass out at practice."

    _'Don't say it. Not again.'_

   "You're such a dumba-"

   "Stop!"

   Hinata was shaking, tears streaming down his face. Kageyama had never seen him like this. Hinata, the happy-go-lucky sunshine of Karasuno, was never anything but happy.

   "Stop calling me that! I'm...not..."

   His words were cut off by sobs.

   Kageyama didn't know what to do. He wasn't a very friendly person so comforting someone else was something he lacked skill in.

   "We lost."

   Hinata's cries had calmed down,but tears were still silently streaming down his face.

   "We lost and now... I feel so useless. It was my spike and watching it fall... I failed the team....I have to get stronger! I'll do anything to stay on the court longer with you..." He trailed off. 

   The last of his words were a whisper of grief over his mistakes. Kageyama glared at the white sheets of the bed. How could he have missed this dramatic change in his behavior? He wasn't looking at the annoyingly optimistic person he grew to know and care for. He was looking at the shell of his best and closet friend. And for that realization, he loathed himself. The rage of his incompetence burned within him, all those insults from practice and in the nurse's office was now getting to Hinata.

   It was all his fault. ~~~~ ~~~~

* * *

He said it. Hinata had finally said it. Bad timing and this wasn't exactly the place he'd hoped to confess (if that even really counted as a confession) but it was out there. His feelings were out in the open and nothing could take them back. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Kageyama's reaction and he felt his stomach drop. He looked mad. Like what Hinata had said irritated him. Tears began to gather in eyes again.

   'I knew it. He would never see me as an equal now. It was stupid to think he would understand or at least...'

   Hinata swings his legs off the bed and quickly but wobbly walks towards the door. Kageyama snaps out of his thoughts and sees he empty bed. Quickly he looks over to see him reach the handle of the door before his face contorts into one of fear. Still fatigued, his legs buckled underneath him and Hinata began to fall. Jumping up, Kageyama rushed over, getting to Hinata fast enough to catch him.

   "Let...go of...me..." Hinata said, short of breath and lightheaded.

   "No. If I do you'll fall again."

   "I don't care, I need to be able to take on a little dizziness to be on the court," he murmured and looked away.

   "And if you pass out again? What then? This isn't something you can just shake off. Go lay down, stop being so stu-."

   He stopped short and looked at him from the corner of his eye. Hinata's face was downcast and solemn, tears threatened to spill from his dark eyes. Mentally kicking himself, Kageyama steered him back towards the bed silently.

   "You need rest,"he softly said, gently pushing Hinata on the sheets.

   Hinata didn't resist, his body was tired and sore from the overuse. He only sighed and whimpered and settled back under the bleached white sheets. Hinata turned his body away from Kageyama's towering form. Darkness creeped into his vision as sleep was slowly take over.

   "I-Is there any hope for me now?" He whispers and shuts his eyes, the few tears that he held back so long had fallen.

   Hinata slept, and during all of that Kageyama stood brooding over the feeble form of his partner. His fingernails dug fiercely into his palms.

   "I'm so sorry...l.."

   His voice was thick with emotion. He let out a shuddering sigh and leaned close to Hinata's pale face.

   "I'm so sorry, it was my fault as well for..."

   He softly places his lips on Hinata's forehead in a silent gesture.

   'For being too stupid to realize,' he finished in thought.

   With a last lingering glance to the bed he left as silent as he came.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when chapter 2 will be up so I'm sorry if it takes a while.


End file.
